Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: After being beaten to a near death, Naruto saved by a couple Iruka and Anko, then adopted, his life had changed at the age of five, showing Konoha that he's not that demon brat as they said he was for the past thirteen years of his life. NaruSaku, IruAnk, Vote either SasuIno or SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi

Chapter 1

 **Detail:** Small change In the Naruto storyline.

 **Summary:** After being beaten to a near death, Naruto saved by a couple Iruka and Anko, then adopted, his life had changed at the age of five, showing Konoha that he's not that demon brat as they said he was for the past thirteen years of his life

 **Pairings:** Narusaku, IruAnko

 **Vote:** Sasuhina or Sasuino

* * *

At Konoha academy, a little spiky haired blond boy about the age of five was on the playground on his swing. His face had whisker marks and his eyes were cerulean blue. He wore a white T-shirt with a red orange symbol on the front of it. Wore long orange pants and had Japanese culture sandals on.

He was sitting on the swing sideways, holding the rope affront of him. He seemed sad. Why?

Because all the kids were told by their parents to never talk or play with that boy. Why? No one knows. They were just told not to hang around with him.

It's always sad with the boy, he never knew why everyone hated him. He didn't do anything.

Ever since he was four he's been attacked and tortured by the villagers for his crimes against them and their family. He doesn't know what they mean, he had never done anything in his life.

The bell rang and everyone had to go inside to learn the way of the ninja.

The boy always thought why bother trying to learn. All teachers except the one called Iruka always ignored him and intended to not teach him anything.

This boy was called Naruto Uzumaki. The holder of the demon that had tried to destroy the village once.

People hated Naruto because he held the demon inside, they saw him a the demon instead of jut the jailor.

Naruto went to Iruka's class room, where they will be learning about what ninja tools are appropriate for any type of mission.

"Morning class." Iruka greeted

"Today we'll be learning about what weapons we bring and what weapons we will use when on a mission." Iruka Explained

"First off. How many tools should you bring and what size should they be?" Iruka Questioned

A hand was lifted. The figure was a small five year old little girl with green jade eyes and pink hair with a red ribbon on to. It Sakura Haruno, the classes number one smartest girl.

"Yes Sakura?" Iruka Asked

"You should only bring certain types of weapon which are small in some missions which are C or B ranked." Sakura explained, "You should only bring large weapons in A and S-SSS rank missions." Sakura finished

"Very good Sakura." Iruka complemented

"Today we'll be practicing packing your weapons. I have also given other items. It's your choice to pick which goes in. remember class only the necessary items. Nothing that won't be in use of help okay." Iruka Explained

The class nodded.

Iruka gave each student a bag and lots of tools. There were other Items like instant ramen mix, wood and others to see if the students know which Items are necessary.

After thirty minutes of packing Iruka wanted to see the results of the class.

"Shurikens, Kunais." Iruka said while checking the bag

"CHECK! Good work Sakura." Iruka complemented

"Let's see here….. CHECK!"

"CHECK!"

"CHECK!"

"Hmmmmm?" One thing that was odd with Naruto's bag was the fact that when Iruka opened It, the only thing he saw was Instant Cups Of Ramen In his bag

"What?!" Asked Naruto

"In a dangerous situation NARUTO, you do not pack Instant Ramen Cups when fighting. Understand you'll be up against the most dangerous of ninjas, and you'll need more than cardboard boxes of Ramen with you to fight them." Iruka Calmly Explained, "NOW GET IT IN YOUR HEAD IDIOT!" Iruka Yelled In Rage

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto Shouted, as he was bopped on the top of the head by Iruka

BAM!

Naruto rubbed his lump on his head, while the entire classroom was laughing, Including Sakura as she was laughing at how Naruto made Iruka so mad.

" _That Naruto. Always makes me laugh."_ Sakura Thought

" _Stupid Iruka-Sensei! Making everyone laugh at me! I'll show him!"_ Naruto Thought, while giving a pissed off look at Iruka

It didn't take long before Naruto managed to come up with a plan to get back at Iruka.

* * *

(Later, after class)

" _Let's see If he handles this."_ Naruto Thought, as he filled the whole celling with nothing but buckets full of water, "It took time but I'm finally finished. This will be payback for what you did to me Iruka-Sensei." Naruto Smirked Evilly

Naruto turned to his sights at the pile of paperwork Iruka had left In class. Usually Iruka always fills them In and sends them to the Hokage himself. It takes usually hours to fill these In, which made the perfect bait for Naruto's prank.

" _I think I left It In here._ "

"Here he comes.", _"Why does Iruka-Sensei sound like a little girl?"_

It was true, Iruka did sound like a little girl. And what got Naruto was he said It and not them.

" _I hope Iruka-Sensei hasn't given us a lot of work to do at home._ " Said another femine voice

"What the…?"

Soon, the door opened, revealing Sakura next to a blond platinum haired girl with short hair , wearing a yellow grey dress with no sleeves, brown sandals, and pale blue green eyes, with pale skin. Her name was Ino Yakamana.

"Here It Is. Just as I left It." Sakura Said, as she walked to her desk to get her book, that Is until she stepped on a tripwire and all the buckets slowly started to move down on them

"WAIT STOP!" Naruto Called, as he ran towards the two girls, "GET OUT NOW THIS WASN'T FOR YOU!" Naruto Said

The two girls turned their heads towards Naruto, that Is until they looked up what he was saying. All they could do was stare In awe as the buckets of water started to spill on top of their heads.

While running Naruto tripped and fell on Sakura, as he shield her from the buckets of water that had came down on them.

SPLASH!

"CO-CO-CO-CO-COLD!" Naruto Yelled, freezing to death

All the waster was spilled everywhere, Including on Iruka's paperwork, which was not paperwork anymore, as It was nothing more but a huge lump of wet paper.

Naruto stared down at Sakura who was still In awe, but not from the buckets of water, but from starring Into Naruto's eyes.

Her, along with Naruto and Ino were completely soaked In water, their dresses changed to a slight dark colour, full of nothing but cold water.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto Asked In worry and Concern

"Ummmmm….. Y-Yeah, I'm okay." Sakura Stuttered

"That's good, Naruto smiled lightly, gazing Into Sakura's eyes

"YOU IDIOT!" Ino Yelled In rage, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MINE AND SAKURA-CHAN'S DRESS! GET OFF OF HER!" Naruto did exactly what she said, as Ino walked over and helped her friend up, "I OUTTA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU FOR THIS!" She Shouted

"WAIT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I WAS JUST TRYONG TO-!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turned his attentions to the one person he was afraid to look at right now, and that was Iruka. Who was holding a piece of wet paper that was his paper work once. Looking at Naruto with rage as the piece of paper broke Into pieces slowly.

"Ummmmm… Iruka-Sensei. Hi hehehe…. How have you Benn doing?"

"You have no Idea what I went through to fill these In! I spent countless hours today and this Is what happens!" 3… 2….. 1….. BEEP! "NARUTO!"

"EEEEPPPPP!" With no second to spare, Naruto Instantly ran through the doors from the raging Iruka

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Hmpfh….. Serves him right." Ino Scoffed, before turning her attention to the spaced out Sakura, "Hey Sakura-Chan…. Are you okay?" Ino Asked In Concern

"Uhhhh… Oh Yes! I'm alright Ino-Chan….. I Just spaced out for a second that's all." Sakura Replied, with her eyes smiling and smiling, _"Naruto's eyes are so….. Beautiful, I never knew they resembled the ocean."_ Sakura Thought, as she decided to leave her mushed up muddy textbook behind, It had no use anymore

* * *

(Timeskip: After Chasing Naruto, Location: Hokage's Tower, Specific Location: Hokage's Office)

"So you see Hokage-Sama, I need a little more time till I send you the paper work. Because of one of my students prank went a little over board." Iruka Explained

"*Sigh* It was to be expected of Naruto to go and overdo his childish pranks….. But that's Just the way he Is." Said a really old man, a little shorter than Iruka, wearing white robes and a red diamond hat with a little bit of white, he had a little tanned skin, white sharp beard, and black eyes, his name was Hiruzen Sarutobi, otherwise known as The Third Hokage

"I'm sorry about the delay. But It was unexpected of Naruto, and also I have date tonight, please excuse." Iruka Said, as he bowed down at the Hokage

"Then why not expel him?" Asked a man, coming behind Iruka, he was almost the same age the Hokage, he had tanned skin, spiky black hair, an X on his chin, with white robes, his right arm and eye covered In bandages, his left eye was black, and he was walking with a brown Kane, his name was Shimaru Danzo, the Hokage's former teammate and one of the three elders of The Civillian Council

"Danzo….. Don't you have a meeting to attend to?" the Hokage Asked

"Do you have a Demon to maintain and control?" Danzo Asked, "As far as I'm clear, he's nothing but a threat to the village. His childish pranks are Just the first faze before he releases the Kyuubi against us and the entire village. We must act now, I recommend that he's transported to ROOT headquarters, that way he won't be causing any trouble." Danzo Explained

"Danzo. Naruto Is merely a child, all children plays pranks, even those In the academy. Furthermore I will not allow Naruto to be transferred to ROOT headquarters." The Hokage Said

"Also Danzo-Sama, my student Isn't a demon. I know he works hard and tries his very best to become a ninja." Iruka Protested

"But I hear he failed last year's exams, am I right Iruka?" Danzo Asked, with a Smirk

"…" Iruka's silence was the reply Danzo needed

"I can very well see the boy needs far more discipline and training than what the academy gives. Which Is why-." Danzo was cut off by the Hokage

"Which Is why Danzo Naruto needs to train harder and concentrate. You ROOT program Isn't the answer we're all looking for." The Hokage Interrupted, "My decision Is final, Naruto stays In the academy, and you will not transfer him to ROOT, understand." the Hokage Said

Danzo Just looked at them In Anger and Rage, before leaving the room, knowing there was no way he could convince the Hokage to transfer Naruto to ROOT.

"My apologies Iruka, sometimes Danzo doesn't know when to quit." The Hokage Apologized, "Never mind the paper work, you'll have to start again tomorrow, for now you're free for the day." The Hokage Said, with a small Smile

"Thanks Hokage-Sama." Iruka Thanked, as he vowed down and went through the doors

* * *

(Timeskip: Hours Later, Location: Konoha Park)

It was night time In the park, very few people were there, with a total number of sixteen. Out of those sixteen was a familiar face, a girl. Usually girls at night In the park would count on boys to protect them or guard them, but this one struck fear even to those Shinobi.

She was sitting on a bench, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive.

She had purple hair, tied In a small knot on the back like the usually Naras have, purple white eyes, pale skin. She wore a open brown white grey trench coat, revealing her net T-shirt, exposing her size of her breasts and her stomach, she also wore a brown light short skirt, and she wore blue ninja shoes the same as Iruka did, and a Konoha headband. She's a high level Jounin. Her name Is Anko Mitarashi.

They had been dating for at least three months now for a while. She was Just waiting for another date with her boyfriend.

Iruka was hiding behind a tree, holding a small black box In his hand.

It was time.

No longer had he or his girlfriend had to wait, It was time for Iruka to propose to Anko.

" _Get It together Iruka! All you have to say Is, "Will you marry me." That's all. Just breath and calm down, and say what you have to say."_ Iruka Thought to himself, as he took a deep breath, and walked away from the tree to Anko's direction

Anko saw her boyfriend coming, and Instantly waved at him with a happy face, "Hi Iruka-Kun!"

"Hi Anko-Chan." Iruka Greeted

Soon both started kissing each other, before breaking It up.

"Where are we going today?" Anko Asked

"Nowhere."

"What?"

Iruka took one leg down and kneeled before Anko.

"Anko-Chan… We've been dating for many months now, and I believe It's time." With that Said Iruka took out the small black box and opened It up, "Anko-Chan…. Will you marry me?" Iruka Asked

Silence took over, as the two just stared at each other. While tears formed at the corner of Anko's eyes. Before she Jumped at Iruka.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Anko Said In Happiness, all Iruka Just could do was hug her back, as he finally got his girlfriend to agree to the marriage proposal

* * *

(Timeskip: The Next Day)

News reached all around the Shinobi population about Anko's and Iruka's marriage agreement. Some Shinobi, mainly the male population, all thought Iruka was crazy, marrying one of the strongest and craziest Shinobi, but the rest all congratulated them. Even some of the kids at the academy found out.

* * *

(Location: Outside Of The Academy, Specific Location: Hillside Of The Forest Next To The Academy)

On the hill, laid two Kuniochis, Ino Yakamana, and Sakura Haruno, both staring at the sun.

"S-Sakura-Chan….. I heard you like Sasuke-Kun." Ino Stuttered In a Depressed voice

"Well…. I'm not so sure anymore Ino-Chan. I mean, Sasuke's a good kid, but I think I like someone else, someone a little more energetic." Sakura Said, With a Small Smirk on her face

"Who would that be?" Ino Asked

"That's for me to know and for you to find out much later." Sakura Replied

"Hey guys.. or girls…. What's up?!"

They turned, only for Sakura to blush, and Ino cringe as the two had saw Naruto, the same boy who spilled buckets of water on them.

"YOU LITTLE CREEP! I'M GOANNA-!"

"WAIT STOP! Calm down you don't understand! I didn't mean to get you, It was for Iruka-Sensei. I came here to Apologies."

"Hmpf." Ino Crossed her arms, "Like a simple apology will dry mine and Sakura-Chan's dresses faster, because of you I had blocked nose for a whole night, do you know how difficult It was to sleep?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll make It up to you somehow."

"Well, well look who's here." A group of boys In a number of five with a girl came by, "If It Isn't the monster kid along with forehead and mind girl." Said the girl

"What do you want?! Another Ass kicking?!" Ino Demanded, as she and Sakura stood up

"Like you could hurt me this time. Unlike last I have numbers on my side. And besides, I came here to get revenge on that stupid forehead girl, she's the one I'm after." The Girl Said, without any fear In her voice, "Boy, please take her somewhere and teach her a small lesson." She Ordered

Two of them Just nodded, and left the group and grabbed Ino by the arms and ran Into the forest.

"HEY! LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!" Ino Shouted In Warning, as she struggled to get out of their grip

"Now let's have some fun with the forehead girl, her head makes a nice target practice post." The Girl Giggled, as she held up a small rock In her hand, the boys nodded and followed her

When they were about a meter away from Sakura, Naruto stood affront of her and stopped the group.

"What do you want monster?!" Demanded one of the boys

"Nothing….. I Just want you to leave her alone troll." Naruto Replied

"T-Troll!" The Boy Growled

"Move It Idiot! Or do they have to deal with you!" Demanded the girl

"Same old witch having some people do her Job." Naruto Said

"W-Witch!" The Girl Growled

"The girl said move It so move It!" One of the boys growled, as he grabbed Naruto by the arm

"I think you're the one who should move!" Naruto leaped Into the boy and punched him In the face, knocking him down to the ground

PUNCH!

All the other boys saw this and started to beat Naruto off the boy. Despite having their friend free, they continued to beat Naruto until he was hardly conscious, Ignoring all the pleads of Sakura to stop.

"RUNAWAY!"

"SHE'S CRAZY!"

The group stopped for moments, to look at the same boys who took Ino running away scared, with black eyes.

"What the….?" One of the boys Immediately gulped as soon as he saw the smirking Ino, cracking her knuckles

"So…. Which of you Idiots should I go first?!" Ino Smirked, but then lost It when the whole group ranaway, leaving Sakura and an unconscious Naruto

Sakura desperately shaking the young boy, trying to wake him up. Ino could Just tell that tears were forming In Sakura's eyes.

After several minutes of non-stop shaking, the two decided to take Naruto to the hospital, his arms around Ino's and Sakura's necks, as the two carried him.

* * *

(Location: Hospital)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM?!" Ino Demanded Angrily, "He's been hurt, he needs treatment!" Ino Said

The receptionist Just looked angrily at the two, but mostly at Naruto.

"And you think anyone here will take that! That! Demon! And treat It! There's no way I'm wasting another minute of my time or anyone else's time on him! He deserved what he got!" She Said, Angrily, before turning her head away from them

"But…." Ino Objected

"She's right." To their shock, they turned their heads to see who It was, and non-other than the Third Hokage, "This boy needs treatment." He Said

"But. But. Hokage-Sama, he's a-."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? Not to refer to the boy as a "Demon", his name Is Naruto Uzumaki. Get him to a doctor at once."

"Y-Yes Hokage-Sama." Without a Second to lose she left Immediately and ran for the doctors

* * *

(Timeskip: an Hour Later, Location: Doctor's Room)

"Well he's okay, he's got quite a beating but at least It was a small one, nothing compared to the others we have with him." The doctor Informed, for an hour Sakura has been worry non-stop about Naruto

" _Wait. There more, worse than Naruto's?"_ Ino Thought

"Let's not mention this to the children, they are too young to learn them." The Third Hokage Informed

"Oh sorry." The doctor Apologised, "He's alright now, he's Just a little sleepy from today, he Is a young, all I could tell was his Chakra Reserves were low, meaning he must've been training, and at such a young age too." The Doctor Explained In Shock

"W-Will he be alright?" Sakura Asked, Worryingly

"Yes, he will, Just needs a little rest and he'll be fines."

Ino and Sakura both nodded, before leaving the hospital, also leaving Ino with the answer she's been asking Sakura since this morning.

" _Seem like Sakura-Chan I found the man you're In love with."_

* * *

(Location: Iruka's Apartment, Time: 08:00 .P.M.)

Iruka's apartment wasn't large, but a little big. He had five rooms, Including a bathroom. Small hall way, leading to the door.

On Iruka's large bed, laid his once girlfriend, now announced upcoming wife, Anko Mitarashi. Who was sleeping heavily after a long day of work with.

Iruka sighed, he remembered what Anko said last night, and he knew what they were going to do.

Iruka shook Anko a bit.

Anko opened her eyes a few times, before waking up, she stood from bed, to look at her future husband Iruka.

"Iru-Iruka-Kun…. Wrong?" Anko Asked, while waking up

"You wanted to go today Anko-Chan….. Remember? You wanted to go to the hospital." Iruka Reminded with a small smile

"Oh yeah… I forgot….. We need to go." Anko Said, as she got up and started heading for the doors

"Anko-Chan… I have a question." Iruka Informed, "Why do you want to go to the hospital, all you said was you needed to, please tell me the truth, why?" Iruka Asked, trying to get a simple answer

"I'm sorry Iruka-Kun, but I will tell you a little later alright." Anko Replied, Iruka Just simply nodded before heading out the doors with his future wife

* * *

(Timeskip: An Hour Later, Location: Hospital, Specific Location: Doctor's Room)

After an hour of check up, It was all sadness. Why? Because….. Anko could never have any children. She cried and she cried and she cried, all until Iruka calmed her down.

"H-How Is this possible, you're saying It was removed?" Asked a Shocked Iruka

"I'm not making any of this up. I've been a doctor for years and years to come… And never once I encountered anything like It. After looking through the woman's body the womb was removed, It's like someone surgically took It out, not only that, but I do see some unidentified Chakra readings In her body. To my guess, someone saw the womb as a road block, and had to remove It for something else." The Doctor Replied, Explaining everything

"I wonder who It was?" Iruka Asked himself

The doctor eyed him for a bit, before eying Anko, and Asking, "You didn't tell him did you?"

"Tell me what?" Asked a confused Iruka

"Iruka-Kun… I was scared that you wouldn't want me….. The truth Is…. I'm…. Orochimaru's former student." Anko Said, In Sadness

It was then Iruka learned the dark truth about Anko being the former student of Orochimaru.

* * *

(Timeskip: Many Sobs Later, Meaning 25 Minutes Later, Location: Streets)

"I'm….. So sorry Iruka-Kun… I've should've told you but….."

It's alright Anko-Chan. I know you didn't mean to keep It a secret, you were Just scared that's all, and I forgive you. I don't care If you're the former student of Orochimaru, I love you Just for who you are."

"Th-Thanks… Iruka-Kun." With that Said the two kissed each other, and began walking back home

That was before, a little blond kid bumped Into Anko by accident.

BANG!

"OFFFF!" Anko Fell

"OFFFF!" The Boy Fell

"Anko-Cahn are you okay?" Iruka Asked Worried for Anko, as he helped her up, "You have to watch out sometimes sir uhh… NARUTO!" Iruka Exclaimed

"Naruto, Isn't he one of your students?" Anko Asked, looking at the young boy

"Naruto It's about 09:25 In the night, you can't be here all alone like this." Iruka Informed

"GET HIM!"

"THE DEMON WENT THIS WAY!"

"HE'S OURS NOW!"

"Eeeeeepppppp!" Naruto Shouted, before sprinting away, with a large crowd of people, being led by a single Shinobi going after him

"YOU THINK YOU CAN ATTACK MY DAUGHTER AND GET AWAY WITH IT YOU DEMON?!" Demanded The Shinobi

"What's going on with them?" Anko Asked In Curiosity

"I have no Idea but we need to stop this!" Iruka Replied, before Running of to the crowd with Anko

When they made It to Naruto and the crowd they already saw they had managed to catch up to him, a huge circle of them formed while the Shinobi was looking down at the beaten up boy.

"My daughter told me you attacked her friends, you tried to attack my daughter! Now you'll die right here and now!" He Growled, before he took out a Kunai, and began to slash It at Naruto, only problem was when he was mere Inches from Naruto's face, snakes covered his arm, as a few had bitten him already, he felt sick and dizzy, no control over himself, and began to have his vision fade as the snakes began to wrap around his neck strangling him a bit

"STAY AWAY OR DIE!" Anko Yelled, as she held up her arm, to everyone's amazement, the snakes came from her right arm

"A-Anko Mitarashi….. W-What are doing….. I-I'm trying to get rid of this pest." The Shinobi Said, hardly standing up, as he fell to his knees and collapsed on the floor, unconscious from the snakes bites

"That's why I'm here! To stop you fools from killing an Innocent child!" Anko Announced

"YOU STUPID GILR! WHAT'S SO INNOCENT FROM A DEMON LIKE HIM?!" A Villager Demanded In Rage, before he wept In fear when Anko eyed him

"First off, call me a stupid girl one more time and I kill you, go It! Secondly, how can you say that this little shrimp Is a demon, when he's Just a boy?!" Anko Demanded

"He killed The Fourth Hokage! He killed my sister! He killed my friends! He killed lots of Innocent people! And he's still alive!" Shouted Another Villager

"He came here and slaughtered us! Why should we give any sympathy for that demon! I'd say kill him before he attacks us again!" Another Villager Said

Just then, an ANBU squad came down, and arrested everyone besides Anko, Iruka, and Naruto.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Demanded A Villager

"You're under arrest for assault, bullying, and leading a group of villagers to kill an Innocent child, therefore you're coming with us to the ANBU station!" Replied Seriously a female ANBU member, with long purple hair, and a cat mask, she turned her gaze to the unconscious Shinobi, "Take him to the Hokage. He'll want to hear about this disgrace." The Female ANBU Ordered

Meanwhile, Anko walked to Iruka, who was carrying Naruto In his arms.

"He's unconscious, but other than that, he's not dead. As far as I can tell, he only suffered from minor Injuries. But we should take him to a doctor's now." Iruka Said, as Anko nodded, before they took Naruto to the doctor's office

* * *

(Timeskip: An Hour Later Location: Hokage's Office, Specific Location: Hokage's Office)

After taking Naruto to a hospital, the ANBU told Iruka and Anko to go to The Third Hokage, to tell him about this Incident.

"So, I hear Naruto Uzumaki was attacked once again by the villagers I see. And from you with no doubt." The Third Hokage Said, as he eyed at the Shinobi, who was held by an ANBU guard

"But Hokage-Sama! He tried to attack my daughter! I had to take action! I didn't want anyone to hurt her!" The Shinobi stood up, all soldier like

"I can understand. But we must not think things too far, there's obviously a reasonable explanation about this from Naruto." The Third Hokage Said

"And there Is Hokage-Sama." Said a Thirty year old girl, with long pink hair going down to her lower back, she had pale skin, blue eyes, wearing a headband on her right arm, she wore a green shirt with the Haruno symbol on her stomach, and short bicycle shorts, and blue ninja shoes, her name was Chikara (Note: Chikara means "Strength" In Japanese terms) Haruno "My daughter Sakura came home and told me she was being bullied at the academy, but when this kid called Naruto came she said he saved her from being beaten, overall, It Isn't Naruto-San's fault." The woman now Identified as Chikara Explained

"Really, Is this true?" The Third Hokage Asked

"But Hokage-Sama. It doesn't change the fact he tried to-." The Shinobi was cut off by The Third Hokage

"He tried to protect Chikara's daughter. This was nothing more but a children's fight, kids fight all the time, therefore there Is no crime committed by this act. However, you attacked an Innocent boy, and tried to kill him, leading a mob of villagers which Is strictly forbidden, therefore you're punished. ANBU!" The Third Hokage Called, as the ANBU guard nodded In reply, "Take him to Ibiki, he needs to learn small lesson." The Third Hokage Ordered

The ANBU guard nodded again, and took the Shinobi away, Ignoring his cries for mercy.

"I have a question. Why was he out In the middle of the night? Why did his parents let him out?" Anko Asked In Curiosity

"He doesn't have any Anko-Chan. Naruto's an Orphan. He's been like that for a few years now." Iruka Replied

"Then why Isn't he In the Orphanage? What happened?" Anko Asked In Curiosity

"I guess It must've happened again. You see Anko, the Orphanage has been kicking Naruto out lately." The Third Hokage Replied

"But why?" Anko Asked

"Because, had you ever heard of a Jinchuriki?" The Third Hokage Asked

"Yeah, they're people who poses a demon within them, the most recognizable ones are the tailed Jinchuriki. But why are we talking about them now, does It have anything to do with the kid we rescued?" Anko Asked

"A long time ago Anko, the nine tailed beast was sealed, you've heard about the story?" The Third Hokage Asked, Anko Just nodded, "The boy you've rescued Is a Jinchuriki, his name Is Naruto Uzumaki, the nine's Jinchuriki. The fourth Hokage sealed It away within Naruto a long time ago. As his last wishes, he wished along with his wife who aided the sealing process for Naruto to be seen as a hero, for keeping the nine tailed beast within him." The Third Hokage Explained

"Why didn't they kill It?" Anko Asked

"Because a tailed beast Is made out of Chakra, demon Chakra, you can't kill Chakra, he was Impossible to kill." Chikara Replied

"However, Instead of being seen as a hero, Naruto was seen as a demon to this day. Everyone believes he's the nine tails reborn In a boy's skin." The Third Hokage Explained, "I'll go to the Orphanage and have Naruto returned." The Third Hokage Said

"Wait Hokage-Sama! Why waste time, he'll Just be kicked over again and again. I… I want to adopt this kid!" Anko Objected, which surprised Iruka, Chikara, and The Third Hokage

"So… You wish to adopt him Anko. You very well know that taking care of a child Is a lot of responsibility. Are you sure you're up to It?" The Third Hokage Asked, Curiously

"I am… And… And…. Orochimaru….. Removed my womb…. I can't have kids." Anko Confessed

It made The Third Hokage saddened for her, and the part which Orochimaru was once his student.

"Iruka. Are you ready for the responsibility of adopting Naruto Uzumaki?" The Third Hokage Asked

"Yes Hokage-Sama. For a while now I've been seeing Naruto as a son lately. I know how he feels without any parents, I don't want him to suffer the same thing I did back when I was his age." Iruka Replied

All The Third Hokage could was Smirk at them.

"Alright then. As of today Naruto Uzumaki Is your child. Be at the Orphanage tomorrow to pick up all his things." The Third Hokage Said

Anko and Iruka smiled, as they have officially got their own son.

* * *

(Location: Hospital, Specific Location: Naruto's Room)

Naruto was sitting on his bed all by himself, as he looked down and depressed as he looked at his own hands.

" _I…. I don't understand… Why?... Why do they hate me so much?"_ It was the only thought that occupied his mind

Ever since his fifth birthday, Naruto was always getting picked, beaten, and tortured for crimes that hadn't committed, or ever will In future.

He didn't understand why people would do this to him, all he ever done was save Sakura, and got that bully off of her, he did what the best he could, and that was to protect someone precious to him, but he even would get beaten for that.

Naruto looked outside the window, he could easily see kids walking with their parents, even the adopted kids parents.

Naruto only wanted parents, someone to care for him.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

The door opens to reveal Anko and Iruka.

"Hello brat, remember us?" Anko Asked, with a Smirk on her face

"Ir-Iruka-Sensei, what are you doing? Were you and the scary girl saved me?" Naruto Stuttered

"What you'd say?!" Anko Growled

"Easy there Anko-Chan." Iruka patted her on the shoulder, "Yes Naruto, It was us who saved you. We came here to tell you something." Iruka Informed

"Tel me? Tell me what?" Naruto Asked

"We decided… That we're going to adopt you….. Son."

It was at that moment, Naruto Jumped Into Iruka and cried In Joy, while both of Naruto adoptive parents hugged him back, and smiled at him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well that's done. Just like "Journey Of Happiness", this story was dusting In my hard drive for a long time, to be honest, this was going to be my second story after "Trying To Move On", not "Konoha's Runaway Demon".

I have to Inform you guys I'm going away on a two week holiday, so I'll be working on other projects and not upload them until after my holiday, or If It was quick I could do It during my holiday.

I've been thinking and, I thought this story would be more of a SasuIno story than SasuHina, but you guys are the ones to decide.

 **Don't Forget To Read And Review.**

 **Thanks For Reading Dudes**


	2. Chapter 2 Teams

Chapter 2

Teams

"Speaking"

 **"Inner\Demon Speaking"**

 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _"Demon\Inner Thoughts"_**

 **"JUTSU\MOVE SPEAKING"**

 ** _"JUTSU\MOVE THOUGHT"_**

* * *

 **Detail:** Change In The "Naruto" Story Line.

* * *

 **(Story Begins)**

(Location: Konoha Academy, Timeskip: Eight Years Later)

Ever since Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi was adopted, he was stronger than before. Ever since Iruka, his adoptive dad, and Anko, his adoptive mom, started training him. Of course Naruto had to deal with a lot of hard training as Anko kept on pushing him, but In time It became nothing to him.

Naruto made friends with Sasuke Uchiha, who of course became his fighting partner. Many fights were won by Naruto against Sasuke, many fights were won by Sasuke against Naruto, and many fights ended up as a draw, as both Naruto and Sasuke had punched each other on the face many times accidentally.

Sasuke was In a high collar dark blue T-Shirt, White pants, white arm bands, (Note: I have no Idea what they're called) he had pale skin, black duck ass hair, and black eyes, blue ninja shoes.

Naruto was wearing a black Jumper, underneath a orange T-Shirt with the Uzumaki Symbol on top, orange Baggy pants, and goggles on his forehead, along wearing blue ninja shoes.

Ever since Naruto was adopted a few girls quite like him, as they all formed both the "Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi" fan club, and the "Sasuke Uchiha" fan club.

Naruto however only liked one girl In particular, while Sasuke had no Interest In any girls.

And that girl was the one sitting next to him at the moment.

Sakura Haruno, the girl of his dreams, and secretly has a crush on Naruto.

Sakura was wearing a red T-Shirt Kimono which went down to her waist, while the front and back sides were long and went down to her knees, she wore bicycle shorts, and blue ninja shoes, her hair was slightly longer.

The three trio all sat next to each other, and of course waited for Iruka to come and announce the teams to the whole group.

They had all passed their exams and tests and questions, and now answered all, and now they're prepared for the real Shinobi world to begin.

It was the day they were to be called by their Sensei.

It was then soon their Sensei Iruka had come In and was holding a clipboard.

"Alright class. It's been a long time but you've finally completed your tests. We will commence the team's names and who are the member right now." Iruka Informed, as he started to read his clipboard, "Alright, Team One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, are all still active, along with team Nine or team Gai, Team Seven Is….." Iruka Announced

"Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi." Naruto Smirked

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura Smirked happily, while her Inner self was cheering

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke Smirked

"Team Eight Is…"

"Hinata Hyuga." Hinata Smirked while tapping her fingers together

"Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba Smirked.

"Shino Aburame." Shino was…. Well I don't know, emotionless.

"Team Ten Is….."

"Ino Yakamana." Ino Smirked, but however was a little upset she wasn't with Sasuke.

"Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru Just huffed In frustration.

"Choji Akamichi." Choji wasn't listening as he was busy eating snacks.

Time came as all the teams were picked up by their Sensei after they were announced.

The only people here were Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, the only new Genins who were In the deserted room waiting for their Sensei to come.

"Why Is he or she so late." Naruto Moaned.

"I don't know, perhaps It's a thing he might be doing." Sakura Said.

"I don't think so." Naruto Said.

"Maybe he's being perverted and watching girls." Sasuke Said.

It was by then the doors opened, to reveal a Jounin, a certain Jounin not everyone sees all the time, and many know him famous. He had silver spiky hair turning to the left, wearing a black baggy pants and Shirt, with a green vest on him, he only had his right eye revealed while the left eye was covered by his Konoha headband, and his mouth and nose was covered by a mask. His name was Kakashi Hatake. Otherwise known as The "Copy Cat" Ninja.

"So I guess you're my students am I correct?" Kakashi Asked, his voice filled with unamusement.

"Yes." Naruto Replied. "If you're the Jounin Sensei of Team Seven?" Naruto Asked.

"Yes." Kakashi Replied. "I see that you're the only students left, If I'm not wrong then…. You were under detention." Kakashi Said.

 **BANG!** Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, all collapsed Anime like to the ground, and got up. "NO YOU'RE JUST LATE!" They All Shouted, with Anger In their voice, and Growling at him.

"Really." Kakashi's eye widened In Shock. "I'm so sorry, I was Just saving the village from an army of ninjas coming here to destroy the village." Kakashi Apologised, with an eye smile.

"LIAR!" They all Shouted.

"Anyway…. We'll begin our team meeting In an hour, so come by the rooftop until then." With that Said, Kakashi Shushined away In an Instant.

"Then what was the point on waiting the first couple of hours." Naruto Said.

"Well we have an hour so I'll Just be leaving until then." Sasuke Said, as he started to leave the class room.

"Where are you going?" Naruto Asked.

"To see my brother, I hope he's not In a mission yet, I'll see you two soon." Sasuke Replied, before leaving the room.

Now It was only, Naruto, and Sakura left alone, Naruto looked over at Sakura, his cerulean blue eyes meeting those of the green Jade eyes. "….." There was a moment of silence.

"So Sakura-Chan, want to go out to eat something, we are team mates so we should get to know each other more now." Naruto Said, with a Smile.

"Sure Naruto." Sakura Said, as she tried hard to stop a blush coming from her cheeks. **"HELL YEAH HE CALLED ME "SAKURA-CHAN"!"** Inner Sakura Said, who wore a lot like the real Sakura, except she had white linings around her body and clothing, and was black In the Inside and outside. With that Said, Naruto, and Sakura, left the room to go eat.

* * *

(Location: Rooftop, Specific Location: Konoha Street)

On a rooftop at the village In the streets, Naruto, and Sakura were sitting by at the edge eating some rice balls. However It did seemed strange for Sakura that the villagers were looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes, and then at her saying something like "She's been hypnotized by the Demon Brat". It did take all of her strength not to punch them In the face for calling Naruto that. As long as she remembers him, she saw Naruto as a nice kind guy, and In fact, she had developed some feelings for him, and can never know why people would hate such a nice guy. She asked her mother why they hated him, but she always Said not to listen to them, and look through what they can't. Sakura had no Idea what that meant.

She was Just looking at Naruto after she finished her rice ball, and looking at him finishing his rice ball, by then she couldn't stop looking at him. She has feelings for him, but what bothers her the most that It's contained Inside of her, meaning Naruto has no Idea what she feels for him. She always spoke to him, always Said to herself to say It, but no matter how many times she tried she couldn't say It to Naruto, she was….. Scared, that he may not feel the same way for her.

"So umm, Naruto." Sakura Said. "Now that we're teammates what do we have to know, we known each other for a long time." Sakura Said.

"I don't know." Naruto Said. "I Just wanted to be with you that's all, I Just wanted to Just think things how they'll go when we meet our Sensei." Naruto Said.

In the Inside, Naruto wanted to tell Sakura, he wanted to tell her about how he feels for her, except he couldn't not after he found out about the demon Inside of him.

* * *

(Flashback: Yesterday, Location: Forest, Specific Location: Forest Track)

 _Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi was hiding behind a tree, after word has been spoken through that a Academy Sensei Mizuki took the scroll of seals, and ran off. He heard this from his parents conversation after graduating from the Academy, by then he wanted to show them he was ready to take him on, so he sneaked out of the apartment, and left to Mizuki, by then It was Mizuki who found him, and took the scroll of seals away from him and ran off._

 _Naruto was now holding the giant scroll In his hands to make sure Mizuki wouldn't get It._

 _"NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mizuki Screamed In Rage, by looking for Naruto. If there's one thing Naruto could tell It was that Mizuki didn't like him Interrupting his plan. "LETS MAKE A DEAL NARUTO! YOU GO HOME AND I TAKE THE SCROLL! I WON'T KILL YOU I PROMISE!" Mizuki Yelled._

 _Naruto could tell that promise was nothing but a lie, a lie that could force Naruto to give up the scroll of seals. Luckily there's one thing Naruto knew, and It was that the scroll of seals was taught by Jounin only, and knew there was a Jutsu he could use. HE read the scroll once and saw IT, a Jutsu Anko, and Iruka taught him which allowed him to create clones of himself._

 _Setting the scroll to his side, Naruto did a series of hand seals. **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** Naruto Yelled. **POOF!** Shadow clones of Naruto appeared around him, they all looked like him, and at least twenty were created. Naruto looked around and Smirked In achievement, and ran around the tree, only to see no Mizuki around, by then he heard his clones yelling, and trying to fight someone. Naruto turned, only to see the man with the Chunin outfit on, and silver white hair being held down by a Konoha headband which was more like a bandana, now filed with disgrace. _

_"You thought you could actually beat me." Mizuki Smirked. "It's I who beat you, and then kill you. Maybe I'll do that seeing how It would make everyones life perfect seeing how the Demon Brat will finally die." Mizuki Said, before he charged Naruto with a Kunai In his hand. Naruto could only gasp as he had no time to block or dodge the Kunai Instead take the hit, that was before a purple and brown flash came In, and took him away from Mizuki from a distance. Mizuki missed, and landed on the moon light, which revealed on his back he had two large Shurikens._

 _Mizuki looked where Naruto was taken form, there he could see back of two unmistakable people he had known for sometime, Including the spiky haired tied man who was Iruka, and the purple haired one who was Anko._

 _There, Naruto looked at his mom, and saw she was carrying him In her arms, while looking back, while his dad looked back at Mizuki with an Angry look._

 _"Hello there Anko, Iruka." Mizuki Said. "You're Just about time to witness the truth I'm about to give to your son, the truth why we hate him." Mizuki Said, with an evil Grin._

 _"DON'T YOU DARE MIZUKI IT'S FORBIDDEN TO TELL THAT!" Iruka Yelled._

 _"All I want to do Is tell the truth about why he's hated." Mizuki Said. "Thirteen years ago, you were born on October Tenth, the day the Kyuubi attacked." Mizuki Explained._

 _"Yes but what doe stat have to do with that?" Naruto Asked._

 _"Simple." Mizuki Replied. "Did you know that you can't kill the tailed beast demon, they are made of Chakra, you can't kill Chakra, It's an energy source we all use, and It's Impossible to destroy, however there was only one solution, and that was to seal the beast." Mizuki Explained, while Naruto listened In more and more In the explanation. "You see the Fourth Hokage could only seal the demon, but he could only do that by sealing It In a child, that's why he's not around, otherwise he's on that seat Instead of the old man." Mizuki Continued. "That child was you Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi, you're the nin tailed Jinchuriki that killed countless people that day." Mizuki Said. And by then Naruto was broken, he was shocked. For the past thirteen years of his life he's been called a Demon Brat has finally been answered, he has the demon that killed countless people._

 _"I'm….. A Demon." Naruto Said, In Sadness._

 _"DAMN IT MIZUKI YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Anko Yelled, as she put Naruto down, and Narrowed her eyes at Mizuki._

 _"What are goanna do." Mizuki Said, and by then he looked behind him when he sensed Chakra behind him, and saw Anko Immediately Shushined there._

 ** _"FIRE STYLE: FIRE SNAKE!"_** _Immediately, a snake the size of a boulder came out of Anko's mouth In flames and headed straight towards Mizuki. Mizuki acted quickly and dodged It by Jumping In the air. **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"** The giant fire Snake Shouted. **BOOM!** And then crashed and exploded. By then Mizuki thought he was safe, before Anko came In at him and literally threw a barrage of Kunai In his back. With the Kunais In his back he ground In pain, Anko was a top of him and pushed him to the ground where the Kunais were pushed Into his back. _

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" Mizuki Shouted In Pain._

 ** _"FIRE STYLE: FIRE SPHERE!"_** _Anko Shouted, as she formed a sphere made of fire, and was shot towards Mizuki's chest. **BOOM!** Immediately, Mizuki's eyes widened, he felt Intense pain for a moment, and looked at his chest, only that It was gone, replaced by a hole, he laid his head back down to the ground looking to the left at Anko, and Smirked. _

_"You can't kill me Anko, the council will never allow this to pass." Mizuki Said, with a Smirk._

 _"That's where you're wrong Mizuki." Iruka Said. "You see you stole the scroll of seals, where In that case IS a crime. As said It's a crime that which you pay with many years In prison for It, where you are also resigned from Shinobi duty In Konoha. And as a bonus, seeing how you told Naruto the Third's Law, that crime Is paid Just like for everyone else Mizuki, and that Is by death." Iruka Explained. "So overall, you Just Increased the status of you crimes and sent yourself to an early death." Iruka Said._

 _"So what….. Huff…. At least I told….. Huff….. Your son….. Huff…. The truth… Huff….. Now you'll see he will be a demon…Huff…. And….. Huff… Nothing….Huff… More." Mizuki Said, with the last breaths of his voice._

 _"I had enough of this!" Anko Said, as she opened her palm and was ready to shoot another Fire Sphere at Mizuki, but then realised that his eyes that were opened, and the Smirk that never left his mouth, was still there lifeless, and by that Mizuki was dead. "So you finally stopped talking." Anko Said, she looked at Naruto, laying on the ground, with eyes widened In Shock, about how he felt. Anko knew It wasn't easy from Naruto, especially being with people who he could call parents keeping a secret such as this form him, they were going to tell him until this happened._

 _"I…. Have a demon In me." Naruto Said Quietly, but loud enough for Anko, and Iruka to hear, and In a tone that Indicated he was Shocked. "You…. Lied to me." Naruto Said._

 _"Naruto…. Sigh….." Anko Sighed. "Listen, we were goanna tell you, we knew of the demon Inside of you, but It was kept secret, and yes we lied to you." Anko Admitted._

 _"But only because we had no choice, we didn't want you to think you were a demon yourself." Iruka Said._

 _"BUT WHY?! YOU'RE MY PARENTS I DON'T UNDERTSAND! TELL ME!" Naruto Shouted, before curling to a ball, and weeping on his knees from what had happened. It was all clear to him now…. The stares… The beatings… The denial….. All of It… And because of one reason, he has the nine tailed fox, the demon that killed countless people, Inside of him._

 _Seeing how Anko had enough of seeing Naruto broken down walked towards him and kneeled down and gave him a hug, she could understand his pain, knowing people hated him Just like they hated her for a ridiculous reason such as this. Iruka then kneeled down and hugged both Anko and Naruto, knowing the pain Naruto had to go through alone by himself for the first five years of his life._

 _"Because… We didn't know how you would take this Naruto… We had no Idea how you would take It, we were goanna tell you about It after you graduated, I'm sorry." Iruka Said, as he held both Anko, and Naruto, tighter._

* * *

(Flashback Ends)

It was by then Naruto knew exactly the truth about having the nine tailed fox within him, and knew of how people felt about him, all he could think about was the ones that had lost loved ones by the demon Inside of him, and when they look at him they could see the killer In him, despite the fact Naruto never killed anyone In his life.

That's the main reason why Naruto can't be with Sakura, It's because people will treat her the same way as they treated him, like a demon, despite the fact that he loves her, and so does she with him. It wasn't by then they started walking down the streets to the park, where they found a bench to sit at.

"Guess we'll sit here for now." Naruto Said.

"Agreed." Sakura Agreed.

"So… Sakura-Chan… What do you want to become In future, any dreams?" Naruto Asked Sakura, as he looked at her with a small Smile.

Sakura blushed. "Well uhhh…. My dreams I don't have any." Sakura Said. _"Except being with you that Is, If I wasn't so scared to tell you that I have feelings for you."_ She Thought. It was still that Sakura and Naruto had their eyes on to each other, never leaving those Cerulean blue eyes, and those Jade green eyes. They never left each other and never gone. Naruto ad a look on Sakura's long pink hair, It went down to her lower neck, obviously washed well, and kept well, especially considering It's soft and long. Both Naruto and Sakura were so busy looking at each other they hadn't realised they were moving closer and closer with their faces, and their lips almost touching each other.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** That was the sound of Naruto's orange electric watch going on with an hour timer on, Indicating that It was time to meet their Sensei again. Naruto and Sakura both stopped, and blushed form what they were doing, and Immediately backed away.

"Ummm I think we have to go to Kakashi-Sensei now." Naruto Said, while holding his arms behind his head and walking away towards their meeting place.

"Agreed." Sakura Agreed, as she followed Naruto.

* * *

(Location: Rooftop Of Konoha's Academy)

Now on the rooftop of Konoha's Academy, there was on the edge sitting Kakashi, who seemed to be more Interested In reading his orange book which was entitled "Makeout Series" Where he seemed to be busy Judging from his revealing right eye, showing that he was looking at the book carefully, which also Indicated he was a pervert, seeing how on the bottom right hand side on the cover of the book they saw said "Rated M For Mature".

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all sat on the ground across Kakashi, who seemed to not notice them.

"….." Time passed as this was the only sound ever made.

"Kakashi-Sensei we're here." Naruto Informed.

Kakashi still seemed to be In his reading fantasy.

"WAKE UP IDIOT!" They all Yelled.

"Huh! What! Who! Where! When! How! Oh… It's Just you three. How did you sneak up on me?" Kakashi Asked, with his lazy eye narrowing down at them.

"YOU WERE BUSY READING YOUR BOOK!" They all Replied.

Kakashi rubbed his back of the head and blushed through his mask In embarrassment. "Oh I had no Idea you were here and I was reading my book Excuse me." Kakashi Said. He put his book Into his pockets, and looked at his new team while leaning on his legs with his elbows, and looked at them with his unimpressed eyes and got serious and dropped the blush. "So… Seeing you all at first I think we can at least say one thing about you all." Kakashi Said. "And… I don't like you." Kakashi Said.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, all had their faces filled with an expression that told him that "Is he serious".

 _"He's our Sensei."_ Sakura Thought.

 _"What a Joke."_ Naruto Thought.

 _"People call him great."_ Sasuke Thought.

With their looks getting to Kakashi, he decided to change the subject. "Alright even though some of you such as the Uchiha heir, and the son of the snake may know each other well, I may need you all to Introduce yourself to me." Kakashi Informed. "You first." Kakashi Said, as he eyed Sasuke.

"My name Is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are chasing cats, printing their paw prints on books, being with my brother, and training with my friends, my dislikes are those who would betray their village for power, and my dream will be a reality, bringing greatness to my clan, hobbies I Just explained with the cats." Sasuke Said, with a small smile.

 _"So we have a kid who might be a challenger."_ Kakashi Thought. "Your next." Kakashi Said, as he eyed Naruto.

"My name Is Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi, my likes are being with my parents, training, and eating Ramen form Ichirakus and making It from those Instant Ramen mix cups, my dislikes are people who take advantage against the weak ones, waiting three minutes for the Instant Ramen mix to be done, and that people misjudge you for who you are, my dreams are to become Hokage, that way everyone won't look down on me." Naruto Said, with a small Smile.

 _"We have a dreamer here."_ Kakashi Thought. "Your next." Kakashi Said, as he eyed Sakura.

"My name Is Sakura Haruno, my likes are trying new clothes, protecting my friends, and being helpful, my dislikes are Jerks who take advantage of weak people, bullying, and beating people up, my dream Is to become a strong Kuniochi." Sakura Said, with a small Smile.

 _"We also have a dreamer here."_ Kakashi Thought.

Looking back at the three Genins Kakashi can tell each has a distinctive characteristic which shows they are strong Genins, however, that'll only be the case at which would be resulted tomorrow. Kakashi got up, and looked at the three Genins who seemed to have their expressions change to confusion which Indicated why he was looking at them with an unamused eye of his.

"Are you goanna tell us your name?" Naruto Asked, In Confusion.

"Sure." Kakashi Replied. "My name Is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are well you know… My dislikes are also you know….. My dreams are something I don't concentrate on." Kakashi Explained, which was basically a terrible explanation about himself, since the Genins only know his name and the rest Is Just a mystery. "Team training starts tomorrow morning by Six AM, meet me at training ground seven, a word of advice, don't eat or you'll get sick." Kakashi Said, before he disappeared. **POOF!** Kakashi disappeared In a poof of smoke.

* * *

(Timeskip: The Next Day, At Ten AM)

Once a there the Genins waited for their sensei at exactly Six AM. What was the problem? Simple. He was late again. And for a long time. Ten AM It Is now since they were Informed to go to the training ground seven early. Following their new Sensei's advice they didn't eat a thing, but were now starving.

There, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, were there. Naruto was slaying on the ground with his arms and legs spread around, Sakura sitting down, and Sasuke leaning on what appeared to be posts set for some reason.

"WHERE IS HE!" Naruto Shouted, as he shot out In the air, and raised his fists high, before collapsing down again to his back. His stomach rumbled loudly as always for the past few hours, and he wasn't alone, Sakura, and Sasuke, stomach Just like Naruto rumbled loudly as well, and all due to not eating breakfast Just like their Sensei Instructed them not to. Naruto looked at the shining sun, It was bright, and the beams going down to the ground.

By then they heard footsteps, they all turned to the right where there were trees, and saw a shadow figure of Kakashi walking out, with his hands In his pockets. He looked at his students with his eye, and saw nothing but faces of Anger towards him.

"Sorry I'm late, there was this boy who wanted to reunite with his parents after being gone for so many years so I had to help him." Kakashi Explained himself to his students, with an eye Smile.

"LIAR!" They all Shouted while pointing at him. In Anger.

Kakashi's eye turned lazy again, and narrowed down to his students. "Anyway… I see that you're all ready for the test I see." Kakashi Said. Which made the Genins turn to confusion, seeing how he mentioned "Test" when they already passed back at the Academy. What test?

"Uhhh…. Kakashi-Sensei, what do you mean by test?" Sakura Asked, as she raised her hand out of Confusion.

"I'll explain." Kakashi Replied. "You see, this Is a test to see If you would become ninja." Kakashi Explained, as he took out two bells that size of balls form his pockets, they were shiny, and small. "The test IS that you all have to get these bells Within One Hour." Kakashi Explained, as he took out from his collar a small watch and was preparing the timer.

"Yes we understand that, but we're already ninja." Naruto spoke out. "What was the point In the tests we did?" Naruto Asked, In Confusion, mixed with Anger.

"That." Kakashi Replied. "That was Just a test to select candidates who could become ninja for the village." Kakashi Explained.

"But Kakashi-Sensei, there are only two bells, what doe that mean?" Sakura Asked.

"Good question." Kakashi Replied. "These bells are your targets as I mentioned beforehand, those that get the bells would become the ninja of this village, there are two I know, that's In a way to eliminate the one of you who may not make It, and have to be sent back to the Academy, or worst." Kakashi Explained. "You will be eliminated from the Academy forever." Kakashi Said.

To those words that meant that If they lose they could never become Genin or ninja again, and by doing so they be nothing but villagers of the village forever. Their eyes widened In Shock, even Kakashi couldn't' do such a thing, can he? Whatever his point was, they have to pass the test or else, even If one of them have to start In the Academy again.

"On your marks, get set, go." Kakashi Said. **BEEP!** The hour timer started.

Immediately, the Genins disbanded to all directions, Naruto Jumped to the back, Sakura Jumped to the right, and Sasuke Jumped to the left. Kakashi analysed their moves, obviously they were going to out flank him by splitting up, which In this case was considered a good move. Kakashi took his book out, and started to read It, It seemed as though he was more concentrated on his book than the Genins. There was one thing that bothered Kakashi though, and that was that Immediately after Naruto Jumped away, he Jumped back In, with a Smile to show confidence, and his arms crossed. His eyes filled with confidence.

"Hello there Kakashi-Sensei, are you ready to fight." Naruto Said, with a Smirk.

"…." No body Said anything, the only sound there was, was the sound of the wind going smoothly across the training grounds.

"Are you really going to do this. You do realise I am a Jounin. In fact a Jounin elite, one that surpasses a Jounin, and Is considered to be the second strongest to Hokage. A mere Genin levelled ninja like yourself can't handle me, even though your mother may be a Jounin herself." Kakashi Informed, as he kept looking at his book.

"You know mom?" Naruto Asked, his eyes slightly widened.

"Yes." Kakashi Replied. "And I know her tricks, and her teachings to you, such as." Immediately, Kakashi moved his feet In a bink of an eye, and took what appeared to be a Kunai from nowhere It seemed, and pointed It a Naruto's neck, and the real Naruto, who was disarmed of the Kunai Kakashi has, and had been turned against him. "The old clone switch trick." Kakashi Said.

 _"DAMN IT HE SAW THROUGH IT!"_ Naruto Thought. He could feel the spiky metal blade's tip on his neck, as though It was goanna pop It like a balloon, feeling the sharp edge on his skin.

"Perhaps you should try a different approach." Kakashi Suggested, before he Shushined away to who knows where.

Naruto turned his head to all directions, but couldn't find Kakashi anywhere, It seemed as though he ran away somewhere. "DAMN IT!" Naruto Yelled, before going Into the trees, where he might find Kakashi. While he went In Sakura, and Sasuke, both witnessed what happened.

 _"He saw through Naruto-Kun's **Shadow Clone** , but how he looked as though he might've came out of the trees, and how could he know the time between him Jumping away and him going from behind." _Sakura Thought, In Shock.

"It's not surprising that Kakashi-Sensei could easily figured Naruto's plan, he Is a Jounin so I suspect he knows how we fight, they are allowed to access our files and check our moves and status." Sasuke Said to himself.

By then both Sakura, and Sasuke, disappeared and ran after to Kakashi, and Naruto.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto sprinted towards where Kakashi could be, he wasn't going to allow Kakashi to get away with tricking him. And once you trick Naruto you got another thing coming, especially form the son of Anko, and Iruka. Naruto looked everywhere as he ran, he used his Chakra to sense that of Kakashi's, and searched everywhere where he could be but so far couldn't find him.

* * *

(With Sakura)

Just like Naruto Sakura was looking for Kakashi as well, but from higher ground, such as climbing on trees and Jumping from branch to branch to look for him. She eyed everywhere where she could find Kakashi, she even Increased the range of her Chakra In order to sense him, or for him to sense her, which she hoped It wouldn't seeing how Instead of being an advantage Kakashi could be spying at her as a disadvantage.

* * *

(With Sasuke)

For Sasuke he was Instead looking at the tracks Kakashi had made during his leaving from Naruto. And of course he had know where he was.

Why?

Three reasons….

One, Sasuke from his experience form chasing cats knows how to track them down by following the tracks. Two he had known Kakashi's sense of stealth and known he was leading Sasuke away. Three, he was right there standing In front of Sasuke reading his book.

"It seems as though unlike Naruto, and Sakura, you know how to find me. I may have to complement you on that one seeing how the other two aren't here yet Sasuke. I can see that your experience form your hobby Is affective." Kakashi Said. Knowing what he meant, Sasuke Smirked, knowing that his hobby chasing cats and stamping their paw prints on books were effective.

"I know It's not goanna be easy, as a Jounin I suspect you have read our records and know what Jutsus and strength we carry, so I know that our fight would be pointless right now, but I really don't want to start back at the Academy so I have no choice." Sasuke Said, as he took a fighting stance.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke which told him that he wasn't surprised, It was true that at this point he had no choice but to fight. "So you'll fight." Kakashi Said.

Immediately, Sasuke charged at Kakashi and did a series of hand seals, which Indicated Kakashi that he was using a surprising Jutsu. _"He's not using the **Fire Ball** Jutsu, even for him It's too much Chakra." _Kakashi Thought, but to his surprise Sasuke done the hand seals, and put his fingers to his mouth.

 **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!"** Sasuke Yelled, as a large fireball came from his mouth burning towards Kakashi, and for Kakashi he could tell It was a powerful fireball feeling the heat from a distance, It didn't take long before Kakashi was consumed by It's flames. **BOOM!** Fire was shot everywhere, and a crater was formed, as soon as Sasuke looked at what happened, all he saw was nothing but a pile of ashes In the crater. He went wide eyed, and Immediately did a series of hand signs, and turned around, only to be faced with a wave of water coming straight towards him. **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE WALL JUTSU!"** He split his hands apart, and created a giant wall of fire that glowed brightly, and reached up towards the sky In meters flaming hot, as the wave of water evaporated. "That was **Wave Jutsu** usually used to cool down fire Jutsu users to weaken them, I knew that killing a Jounin Isn't easy, I realised you were playing me since I thought I got you with my Jutsu." Sasuke Said, and Immediately, a pair of hands came from the ground, and pulled him In until he was up to his neck. **BOOM!** As soon as the dust cleared, Sasuke looked around, and saw that he was face to face with Kakashi, who was kneeling looking down at Sasuke with an eye smile.

"Your right, I In fact had used **Wave Jutsu** on you In order to weaken you, however your wrong on one thing." Kakashi Said, as Sasuke's face grew confused. "You did get me, I allowed It." Kakashi Confessed.

"But why?" Sasuke Asked, In Confusion.

"Mainly, because that me was a **Shadow Clone** , and so am I." Kakashi Replied, before… **POOF!** He disappeared In smoke.

"So that means…. Naruto and Sakura are In danger!" Sasuke Exclaimed. "I have to warn them!" Sasuke Said, but then he realised…. He was stuck. "AS sson as I get out of this mess." Sasuke Said to himself.

* * *

(With Naruto)

"DAMN I CAN'T EVEN FIND HIM!" Naruto Shouted, as he was walking around the forest searching for Kakashi. Yet he did not appear. Naruto had at least spent about Ten minutes searching for him, and for the past ten minutes Naruto couldn't find Kakashi. Thinking things through Kakashi told him and the others that they had one hour to finish the test before It ends. Taking away the five minutes he sent battling him, and the Twenty five minutes of looking for him, that meant they had only Thirty minutes left.

It wasn't enough time before they could pass, but they had no choice and to forfeit. But there was no way Naruto was goanna be sent back to the Academy to learn everything he already knew again.

Running towards a small but dark opening In the forest, Naruto could sense Chakra from someone, and prepared himself. He looked over by the trees, and hid behind one, and waited for his victim to come out. As soon as the Chakra was getting bigger, and bigger, Naruto knew Kakashi was getting closer and closer. Though was It Kakashi? Naruto asked himself, It could whether be Sakura, or Sasuke, but Naruto had no time to figure It out. He started to hear small earth sounded rubbed footsteps on the ground getting louder and louder. It wasn't by then Naruto knew It was his time to get them, or whoever they were.

 **STEP! SWASH!** "AHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto Shouted, as he brought his Kunai up to the neck of Kakashi. Only to see there was no one In front of him. "Kakashi-Sensei…" Naruto Said, as he realised the sounds of the footsteps never stopped. **STREEP! STREEP! STREEP! STREEP! STREEP! STREEP! STREEP!** Now thinking about It Naruto could tell the sound was off a bit, he looked up at the source only to find a branch being blown by the wind covered In mud making the noise. "It was Just a branch?" Naruto Said, Confusingly to himself, as he walked up to the tree with the branch. _"This has to be some sort of trick? Branches can be covered In mud, but this Is too high for mud to be on a branch, not to mention the fact Is that this branch IS far away from mud as far as I could tell, and the wind Isn't strong enough to push the branch… Unless."_ Immediately, Naruto waved his Kunai to the left as he felt a Chakra sense to his left. But a small figure, a little smaller than him Jumped him, and forced him to the ground. **BOOM!** Dust covered the area, but Naruto knew he and the figure was trapped In a certain position, Naruto was on the bottom while the figure was on the top, both holding their Kunais up to their necks. As sson as the dust cleared…

"SAKURA-CHAN/NARUTO!" Both Naruto, and Sakura, Exclaimed as they realised who they were against. Sakura got off of Naruto, as Naruto got up, they both looked ta each other for a moment.

"Sakura-Chan that was you with the branch?" Naruto Asked, Curiously.

"Yeah, I thought by throwing a bit of mud on the branch It'll make It start moving, making It sound like It was footsteps, then I closed off my Chakra sense In order to sneak up and open It once I got Kakashi-Sensei, but I guess I got the wrong one sorry." Sakura Replied, as she explained, and apologised for what she'd done to Naruto.

"That's okay Sakura-Chan. But have you seen Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto Asked.

"No, not since you attempted to get one of the bells." Sakura Replied.

"Crap, at this rate we'll never get the bells…" By then Naruto thought of something, an idea came to his mind. "We need Sasuke, If we work together we can get the bells." Naruto Suggested.

"But Naruto there are only two bells, one of us will be sent back to the Academy." Sakura Reminded Naruto.

"I know, but I'll be the one, I don't want you or Sasuke to go back to the Academy." Naruto Said.

"No Naruto you've wanted t o become a ninja for so long, Just let me." Sakura Said.

"Sakura-Chan please I'll..." By then Naruto noticed something strange, he noticed Sakura looked a bit taller than him, and with a confused look. "Sakura-Chan have you been this tall for a while now?" Naruto Asked, In Confusion.

"No, but now that you mention It you do look a bit smaller." Sakura Said, as she and Naruto started to realise Naruto was getting smaller and small.

"What the…" Naruto Said, as he looked down, only to see that his feet were gone In the dirt, and that he was sinking In the ground. Naruto tried to pull his leg out, only for his legs to sink In deeper. Knowing what he was In… "Quicksand." Naruto Said Quietly, In Fear. "SAKURA-CHAN BACK AWAY!" Naruto Yelled, as Sakura quickly reacted and stood back, only to see that she almost sank In quicksand along with Naruto. She watched as Naruto helplessly tried to pull his leg out of the quicksand, only to make things worse as he was now up to his waist.

"Where did this quicksand come from?!" Naruto Exclaimed.

"It came from **Mud Style: Quicksand Jutsu** , If you want to know." Both Naruto and Sakura turned their heads up to see Kakashi kneeling on a branch looking down at the Genins with a disappointed eye. "Surely you'd be smart enough to watch where you're going. Though I don't see the difference between a normal footpath of dirt and quicksand." Kakashi Suggested. "I wouldn't struggle too much Naruto or you may as well let the quicksand take you In." By then Naruto stopped struggling, when Kakashi had Informed him.

"You're not goanna kill your own students like this aren't you Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto Asked Nervously, letting out a small Chuckle.

"Well the test Isn't over so I have no Idea If you're my students or not, If you survive you maybe my students, not then well I guess I'll Just bring In some more, have fun." With that Said Kakashi Shushined away.

"HEY COME BACK!" Naruto, and Sakura, both Yelled. Naruto leaned forward only to sink deeper In the quicksand.

"I'm sinking." Naruto Said, as he tried to feel his legs, only to be solid stuck In the quicksand.

"Hold on, I'll pull you out." Sakura Said, as she grabbed a nearby branch, and gave It to Naruto. With a powerful force, Sakura managed to heave Naruto out of the quicksand by dragging him to the edge, she continued pulling him from there, until he was back up to his legs, he then kicked himself out of the quicksand, and was now free, laying down as Sakura did the same panting from the hard work they put Into It.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan." Naruto Panted, as he slowly got up from the ground, trying to stand up. He started shaking a bit from the escape.

"Your welcome." Sakura Said, as she did the same by standing up.

"Kakashi-Sensei Is heading back to the training ground where we started, If we're quick we can Intercept him and get the bells." Naruto Said, While Sakura Agreed, as they both quickly ran towards the spot to where Kakashi might've been at.

* * *

(Back At The Training Grounds)

It was back at where the team were training at the large fielded grounds of the training grounds that Kakashi was on one of the stomps that were there, there were three large wooden stomps there all about a meter high. In other words they were the "Punishment Stomps" for a reason, the ones that failed the bell test were pretty much tied there for at least an hour without eating to think about what they'd done, before being sent back to the Academy, the stomps were perfectly aligned. Kakashi keeled on the middle stomp reading his orange perverted popular book which he liked a lot. His revealing eye looked Narrowed, perhaps lazy as It read through the book as though he was scanning It In seconds before using his thumb to move to the next page. **TLIK!** He flipped his page In order to turn to the next one, reading the next line of text. Kakashi knowing the situation he was In would take It serious If he wasn't against Genins, In this situation he was reading, however couldn't help but notice Naruto's strength, and his appearance. Looking like a Minato Namikaze to Kakashi with Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze characteristics. _"He acts like Kushina, and looks like you Minato-Sensei, If you were here you would be proud of him."_ Kakashi Thought, as he read his book.

* * *

(Not Far From The Training Ground)

Not far, Sasuke was looking behind a tree looking at Kakashi seeing how he looked calm and all that. Knowing Kakashi Sasuke could tell by now that he's a Jounin Elite, known to have an even greater skill, and to be known as possible successors to Hokage If they wanted to be. Knowing the situation he was In, while taking a bit of dirt off of his clothes by brushing them, he knows that by himself he could never stand against a Jounin Elite like Kakashi. The only way for him to fight Is for him to get Naruto and Sakura to help him. Though he had no Idea where they were.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto Greeted, as Sasuke looked behind him to see Naruto, and Sakura, panting heavily, as they leaned against their holding knees.

"What happened to you two?" Sasuke Asked, Confusingly.

"We were ambushed by Kakashi-Sensei, and I got stuck In quicksand, luckily Sakura-Chan pulled me out." Naruto Replied.

"Okay…" Sasuke Said, Nervously, while sweat dropping. "I found Kakashi-Sensei, and by the looks of things he seems to be a Jounin Elite. I don't think one but three of us can go against him and get the bells." Sasuke Explained.

"Even with three of us together there might not be a high enough chance we may get the bells." Sakura Said.

"I know but It may be the best shot we got." Sasuke Said.

"We need to come up with a plan." Naruto Said.

By then the whole three huddled up together, as they began to talk about a plan. However unnoticed to them, Kakashi was hearing the whole thing, or seeing the whole thing with his strange eye that he kept under his headband, before pulling It back on.

"It seems as though they're already planning. They may be different than I expected them to be unlike the previous teams I sent back. Just for fun I'll let them finish their plan without disturbing them, I'm sure they'll come up with something, even though I highly doubt they'll expect a thing." Kakashi Said to himself, as he continued to read his perverted book.

* * *

(Timeskip: Twenty Five Minutes Later)

With the Thirty minutes added up with the Twenty Five minutes, Kakashi could tell that they only had Five minutes left with the Fifty Five minutes spent. It looked as though they wouldn't pass. For Kakashi he knows the old saying. "Another Team another Failure" Is what he always says. He continued to read his orange perverted book, and for a brief moment, he looked back at the timer, only to see It's almost at the red which Indicated time was almost up. How Kakashi had to use the time he had for his team to read another few chapters of his "Make Out Series" which was famous at many lands, that's because "Make Out Series" Is mostly a perverted book, written by a perverted man. Despite being written by one It's very good with the Drama, making It very popular. Seeing how this team was goanna fail Kakashi took a moment to look at the sky, which he could see the clouds, which made him sigh, only to give a disappointing eye down to the ground while thinking of the Genins what could've been a team. "Guess they're no cut out to be a team." Kakashi Said, with Disappointment In his eye.

Kakashi seeing how he had enough of kneeling on the stomp decided It was time to go for a short walk. But as he was walking…

 **"STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE!"** Yelled a Shadowy figure, as he Jumped up with two others following him, who shot Snakes out of his wrists towards Kakashi.

Immediately, Kakashi looked up, and was prepared to dodge the snakes, that was before he saw a figure with spiky hair throw Kunais around him, while pulling what looked like he was holding some very thin string which stood Kakashi In his place, as his arms crossed from the strings and held him down for enough time for the snakes to wrap around his body. Kakashi looked at the other figure who seemed to be a girl doing a series of hand signs.

 **"WATER STYLE: WATER MIST JUTSU!"** She Yelled, as a mist of water came out of her mouth, and sprayed down all over the ground, surrounding Kakashi In a mist.

In the mist Kakashi was Immediately wrapped around by rope, making It Impossible for him to escape, looking at his left side he could see that the bells were the only thing that was uncovered, knowing now that this was their plan all along.

"Let me guess, an ambush." Kakashi Said, as the mist cleared out, now revealing Naruto, and Sasuke, holding ends of the rope, keeping Kakashi tide up, while Sakura ran from the back, and looked at him, with all their faces giving a Smirk.

"Yep, we waited for you to get comfortable until we had the chance to ambush you, once we did that I used my snakes, which are laced with Chakra poison preventing you from using any Jutsus against us while Sasuke tightened you around with wires, and adding up the rope to make sure escape was Impossible, Sakura-Chan used her Jutsu to cover you while we attacked you, now you can't escape, and we can have the bells." Naruto Explained, while Kakashi looked back with shocked eye, to see Sakura running from behind. He knew struggling was futile, as there was no way he could stop It.

"WE PASSED!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, all Yelled, as Sakura's fingertips were Just about to reach for the bells. That was before…

 **DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!** The timer ran out, showing that… Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, had failed the test.

 _"We failed."_ Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, all Thought, as Sakura slowly missed the bells by an Inch, and was later on flow towards to no where. That was before Kakashi managed to slip out of the snakes, wires, and rope, which he then cover It around Sakura, who then crashed Into It, leading Naruto, and Sasuke, to go down with her. **CRASH!** Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, all crashed to one of the stumps, the middle one. They all got up with Naruto In the centre, Sakura to the right, and Sasuke to the left, all got up leaning forward with their legs straightened, they looked down at the ground In shame as they failed the test.

Immediately, Kakashi was face to face with them, with a widened eye, which Indicated what he might do. "YOU!" Kakashi Shouted. "YOU!" Kakashi Shouted again. "YOU!" Kakashi Shouted. "YOU… Passed." With every shout the three Genin grew terrified of him, until he said they passed with a relaxed eye smile, only to get a faces of Confusion.

"What?" Said, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, as they all grew Confused with Kakashi's outburst.

"You heard me, you passed." Kakashi Replied.

"But how we failed the bell test?" Sakura Asked, In Confusion.

Kakashi got up, and looked at Sakura, "Yes you failed the bell test." Kakashi Replied. "But there's something you didn't understand." This made the Genins grow In confusion. "While I did say that If you didn't get the bells In time you'd be sent back to the academy, but there were others that managed to get the bells less than the time you got them In, In fact they passed the bells test. However they didn't realise that the test I gave them was fake, and that the real test was not concerning with the bells but with each other." Kakashi Explained. "Sakura, do you know why you were all divided Into teams of three?" Kakashi Asked.

"No." Sakura Simply Replied, In Confusion.

"Here's what you did but never understood, teamwork." Kakashi Said. "You see the goal of the test Is not to get the bells form me, that's an optional choice made by you only, the real test Is to see If you three are qualified to be a team. When you three worked together after realising your strength compared to mine you worked together to try and overthrow me, therefore getting the bells." Kakashi Explained.

"But the time, we trapped you In two minutes, we had three minutes left, and what were the bells for?" Naruto Asked, In Confusion.

"The bells were more or less to get you to go against each other, It didn't matter who got the bells. And for the time well, haven't you realised you were under a **GenJutsu** from the very beginning." Kakashi Said, which surprised the Genins. "You see Naruto, you're right with the timing, It took you three to look for me for Twenty Five minutes, added with the Thirty minutes, and the Two minutes, you only had three minutes, however unknown to you that Three minutes was used on you while searching for me, making It like seconds when you spent three minutes." Kakashi Explained.

"But wait we haven't seen you use any **GenJutsu** on us, how did you do It without us even knowing about It?" Sakura Asked.

"Well let's Just say It's secret." Kakashi put his right hand behind his back. "As of today Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, you're all part of Team Seven." Kakashi Announced to his students, who cheered.

 **SNAP!** A picture of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi came up on a desk, which revealed that Naruto was giving his signature smile, and a thumbs up to the camera man on the right, while Sakura In the centre smiled while doing a little girl pose with her arms close to her, and Sasuke who Smirked at the camera with his hands In his pocket, for Kakashi he was eye smiling at the camera while patting both Naruto, and Sasuke, on the head. It was from that day on Team Seven was formed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I am very happy, and very so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that you guys waited for me I've never uploaded another chapter here In months.

If you haven't read the newly chapter twelve of "Konoha's Runaway Demon", I said that mainly the reason I haven't been uploading usually Is because of lessons, I had to put my full effort In doing my work to get good grades for my GCSEs. So obviously I had little time for Fanfiction.

But now I'm done with that stuff, and I'm back to Fanfiction.

Looking back at this story I've seen how many followers, and favourites there were, despite I had only one chapter here, I had like Forty followers, and favourites, and I thank you all followers and favourites and like to apologise for the long wait.

For the votes.

 **SasuIno:** 2

 **SasuHina:** 2

More or less a tie but I'm expecting the vote to end In the "Wave Arc" that's coming soon.

 **Don't forget to read and review.**

Thanks dudes J


	3. Chapter 3 Land Of Waves

Chapter 3

Land Of Wave

 **Last Time:** Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke passed Kakashi test of the bell, and now are Team Seven.

* * *

(Location: Unknown, Specific Location: Unknown)

There as a cat that walked around, a cat being hunted by three Konoha nins.

They were watching.

Naruto was standing on a tree branch kneeling above the cat looking at It with his eyes, at the cat, the cat walked and purred as It came down, Sakura was hiding from another branch looking at the cat, Sasuke was at the same place as Naruto.

"Tailed boy here." Naruto Said, as he held his right ear talking.

"Pink Kuniochi here." Sakura Said, as she did the same.

"Bird here." Sasuke Said, doing the same.

"All eyes are on the target right?" Kakashi Asked, from a certain distance.

"Right." They all replied.

"Alright, now." Kakashi Said. After Kakashi Said that all the members of Team Seven came after the cat at once. The cat Immediately attacked all the members In fear, giving them all scratches on their faces. Kakashi walked towards them with his eye looking not so surprised of what happened. "Well at least you got the cat." Kakashi Said.

"NEXT TIME YOU GET THE CAT!" They Shouted.

* * *

(Location: Konoha, Specific Location: Hokage Office)

"At least the cat returned to It's owner." The Third Hokage Said, to Kakashi and his team. Next to the Third Hokage was Iruka, who was there to observe all his former students and their mission progress.

"I don't blame him for leaving, with an owner like that I would runaway." Naruto Commented.

"Now, since you're here It would be the best to pick another C Rank mission." The Third Hokage Said.

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Kakashi Agreed.

"I Just wanna say one thing." Naruto Said. "I want to do a mission that Is more like ninja work." Naruto Said.

"Naruto, these missions like C rank are for Genin like you, by becoming a Chunin or a Jounin you could pick a higher rank mission." Iruka Explained.

"But these are chores, and no offense, but I don't feel like a Shinobi, more like taking small Jobs." Naruto Said, and with that the team agreed with him, seeing how they could do these Jobs without becoming Shinobi.

"In a way Iruka he may be right, If you really Intend to get a Job more like Shinobi work I shall give you something C rank a little higher, escorting." The Third Hokage Said.

"So who would we be escorting Hokage-Sama." Kakashi Said.

"Him." The Third Hokage Said, as he handed a folder to Kakashi, who started reading It.

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Kakashi bowed, and led the team to the gates of the village.

"I know what you thinking of Iruka, and I may ask to stop." The Hokage Said.

"What do you mean Hokage-Sama?" Iruka Asked.

"You know, I mean Is that you still worry about Naruto, even though you know very well he's old enough to become a Shinobi." The Hokage Replied.

"I'm not sure Hokage-Sama, ever since Mizuki told Naruto the truth why he's been hated I always feared the nine tails could take control of him, It's not easy for him to take, even with the lies he had to live with for the past years of his life." Iruka Said.

"And so you fear that Naruto may lose control of the nine tails In this mission?" The Hokage Asked.

"No that's not true." Iruka Replied. "While I am scared for Naruto losing control of the nine tails and the nine tails controlling him I have also realised that could put his Shinobi life at risk, before me and Anko-Chan, adopted Naruto, he's become better than before." Iruka Said.

"I see what you mean, yet you have to have faith In Naruto." And with that Said, Iruka agreed with ,the Third Hokage.

* * *

(Location: Gates Of Konoha)

As Team Seven waited for their contact at the gates the whole team was waiting.

To Kakashi he wasn't sure of this mission, It was located at the Land Of Waves a place at which there wasn't much ninjas but only villagers, but there was something else that Kakashi knew, the village was being run by bandits, and It seems as though people are depending on a bridge there.

"Who are guarding Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto Asked.

"A bridge builder, by the name of Tazuna, from the Land Of Waves, and we have to escort him back home." Kakashi Replied.

"The Land Of Waves, never heard of It." Naruto Said.

"That's because It's a poor nation, Naruto, the whole village Is poor due to the lack of tourists, It wouldn't be that surprising Naruto as this village seems to have a reputation with crime which could also be the reason for us being there to guard him from people who would want to steal from him as he's a bridge builder he could have a lot of money to be used to build the bridge and as according to the status of that village It would seem as though they are In a need of our assistance and help from this crime not difficult for us so It will be relatively easy for us to do this mission as this village Is full of crime which we have been ready for and with me there will be nothing to worry about also this Is filled with small crime so the situation Is not serious at all so this will be easy for us since we would be the ony ones ready for It so nothing to worry about that." Kakashi Said. Looking at the Distance.

An old man tanned skin who looked to be Sixty came, with a grey beard dark eyes and a straw hat with rag clothes. "Is this the people who are helping me?" He Asked.

Kakashi looked at him, "Yes we are." Kakashi Replied.

And so Team Kakashi left through the village gates and all the way to wave.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Short Chapter I know, but It's been a while since I've uploaded one. Where was I any ask, well lately I've been studying for the exams In a few years and I was kinda busy, so sorry.

DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
